Magma Storm (move)
| accuracy= | bdesc= | target=anyadjacent| gen=IV | category=Tough | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. | appeal6=3 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. | pokefordex=Magma%20Storm | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=yes | sound=no | footnotes= }} Magma Storm (Japanese: マグマストーム Magma Storm) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It is the signature move of . Effect Generation IV Magma Storm deals damage and binds the target for two to five turns. A bound target cannot switch out or flee, and takes damage equal to 1/16 of its maximum HP at the end of each turn. If a bound Pokémon uses , it will be freed. If a Pokémon has or is holding a Smoke Ball, it can flee even when bound (but still cannot switch out); if a Pokémon has a Shed Shell, it can switch out even when bound (but cannot flee). A Pokémon can only be bound by one move at a time, and the effect disappears if the user is no longer on the field. If the user of Magma Storm is holding a Grip Claw, the duration will always be 5 turns. Magma Storm has an accuracy of 70% and a base power of 120. Generation V Magma Storm's accuracy was increased to 75%. Magma Storm now traps the target for four to five turns. If the user of Magma Storm is holding a Grip Claw, the duration will be 7 turns. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the target takes damage equal to 1/8 of its maximum HP instead of 1/16. Generation VI Magma Storm's base power is now 100. A Pokémon bound by Magma Storm now takes damage equal to 1/8 of its maximum HP at the end of each turn. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the target takes damage equal to 1/6 of its maximum HP instead. Description |The foe becomes trapped within a maelstrom of fire that rages for two to five turns.}} |The target becomes trapped within a maelstrom of fire that rages for four to five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up Special move Generation IV In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Constriction status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Magma Storm status condition.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Trivia * This move has the highest power of all . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=熔岩風暴 '' 岩漿暴風 |zh_cmn=熔岩風暴 / 熔岩风暴 岩漿暴風 |nl=Magmastorm |fr=Vortex Magma |de=Lavasturm |el=Καταιγίδα Μάγματος Kataigída Mágmatos |it=Magmaclisma |ko=마그마스톰 Magma Storm |pt_br=Tempestade de Magma |pt_eu=Tempestade de Magma |es=Lluvia Ígnea |he='סופת מגמה' sufat magma |vi = Bão Dung Nham }} Category:Signature moves Category:Binding moves de:Lavasturm es:Lluvia ígnea fr:Vortex Magma it:Magmaclisma ja:マグマストーム zh:熔岩风暴（招式）